The Turner Affair
by Svartrime
Summary: Set two years after the events of 'Grow Up Timmy Turner', this story presents a maturing Timmy Turner in a steadily maturing world. Timmy, Tootie, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof get caught up in a peculiar series of events that will change the world forever... Rated T for some adult content Chapter Three is up!
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Something New

Note: This story follows the first live-action movie. The only continuity difference being that Poof has matured into a ten year old (favoring Cosmo more than Wanda in appearance).

Chapter One: The Start of Something New

Two years after its inception, 'Wishful Thinking' was still going strong. Timmy, Tootie, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were traveling across America. Along their way, they were helping children in need and thwarting the ever present fairy-napping attempts by their persistent stalker Mr. Crocker. In their travel, the fairy council (as represented by Jorgen) had devised a unique set of 'Da Rules' for their journey. But little did they realize that their lives would soon reach a turning point, where everything they knew would change forever…

It was a brisk September day and Timmy was taking two brothers out for ice cream. As it happened, they were not brothers in biological sense, they were step brothers: the younger's father had married the older's mother. From a distance, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof watched him. Tootie would have joined them, but she was feeling ill that morning. The fairies were, of course, hidden in human form, an act they had been doing continuously for the past year, in accordance with 'Da New Rules'.

At Timmy's signal, Poof approached the table. Together the two elaborated upon their brotherly relationship. Their relationship was not dependent upon blood. The two boys were initially cynical about the lecture but gave Timmy and Poof their ears. At the end of their breakfast of desert, Timmy and Poof took the two brothers on a series of bonding adventures and trust exercises at the end of which the stepbrothers could call each other 'brother.'

With their day's mission a success, the 'Wishful Thinking' team went out for dinner. As Cosmo, Timmy, and Poof gorged themselves on complimentary bread, and Tootie, who was feeling better, at her salad, a waiter with a particularly bad toupee approached their table. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He inquired.

"Waters fine," Wanda said. "Some chamomile tea," Tootie said. Both Cosmo and Poof were trying to work their way through every soda known to man, they ordered the next on their list. "Root beer," Timmy said.

"Domestic or imported?" The Waiter asked, apparently misunderstanding Timmy.

"I said, "Root Beer," Timmy said, "I don't drink."

"Oh Timmy, you're an adult now," Cosmo chimed in, "You need to try adult things!"

Timmy scanned across the table first meeting Wanda's eyes for approval, then to Tootie's, and then back to Wanda's. Both gave their silent approval, "Surprise me," Timmy said.

The waiter departed. "I'm so proud of you Sport!" Wanda said, "Bringing those two boys together!"

Timmy smiled but was to humble to say anything about his accomplishments. It was this kind of behavior that made Tootie love him (Timmy) even more and when this epiphany crossed her mind, it caused her to smile and that smile never failed to warm Timmy's heart. Tootie inquired as to what went through their, Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy's minds, when they first met. Wanda and Cosmo admitted that while they loved Timmy as their own son, as they felt toward all their godchildren, they had no idea that Timmy would become their partner in changing the world.

Timmy told of the first time he met Wanda and Cosmo it was the most magical moment of his life. Tootie teased him in a jealous manner over the remark and Timmy patted her hand to reassure her of his affection for her. A good evening was had by all.

And then, at long last, Timmy's first beer came. The beer was frothy and bubbly and golden brown. The taste was duller than Timmy had expected and he, admittedly, did not care to finish it but at Cosmo's insistence he did so.

Perhaps because his tolerance was so little that upon his finishing the glass, Timmy was overcome with dizziness. To Timmy, the world began to blur. While some of them wanted to take an evening stroll, Timmy needed to lie down. In their hotel, the fairies had one room while the humans had another. Cosmo and Wanda helped carry the intoxicated Timmy to his room, afterwards only Timmy's beloved stayed by his side while the rest went for a walk.

For half an hour or so, he laid down but then sat up. For Timmy, the world was still blurry but his eyes settled on Tootie who had not left his side. He sat up and began to hug her from behind. Timmy gently kissed the nape of her neck as she always enjoyed. "Uh Timmy?" she asked nervously.

"I love you," Timmy slurred.

"I love you too," she stuttered.

"I weish…I wish…" Timmy stammered," You know I've been in love with you since I first saw you…You know what I wish."

The two then locked lips and tongues passed. The two made love as only as good as the drunken Timmy could. The event itself did not last long, but it seemed to drag on for an eternity and in that time, it could not be sure if it was pain or pleasure. Finally though the end came, and Timmy fell back asleep. The woman redressed Timmy and then herself. She exited the hotel room and then the hotel itself, she needed some fresh air and a chance to assess what had just happened, for she was quite shaken. She stood there, almost unflinchingly, until the other three of her company returned to the hotel.

From there, the fairies returned to their room and Tootie to her and Timmy's room. Tootie quietly climbed back into bed next to him. She kissed him and she went over the recent events of the day in her head. She loved Timmy so very much but did not know how to tell him the news of what had happened or even if she should, "Perhaps it's best if he doesn't know," Tootie thought.

She found herself tossing and turning all night before swallowing a sleeping pills. At long last, she fell asleep next to Timmy, though she was still fearful of the next day and what it might bring.


	2. Chapter 2: Good News Times Two

Chapter Two: Big News Times Two

The night rolled passed and all five were sound asleep. Wanda and Tootie found themselves haunted by nightmares of a sort they could not describe, Cosmo's dreams were sheer nonsense (per the norm), Poof's were pleasant but were of little consequence, and Timmy, Timmy had no dreams. The alarms were not set to take them in the morning but the clocks still ticked. And at 8 AM on the dot, the fairies poofed into the humans' rooms and yelled "GOOD MORNING!" at the top of their lungs (at least Cosmo and Poof did).

Tootie and Timmy immediately jumped and fell on the floor. "Ow!" Timmy said, clutching his head, "What on Earth happened?"

"Oh Timmy that's just a hangover," Cosmo said, "It's part of being an adult."

Timmy staggered to the bathroom where he poured himself a glass of water. "So what do you want for breakfast?" Cosmo asked.

"Waffles, waffles, waffles!" Poof exclaimed happily.

Tootie smiled and made the wish, for one of the 'new rules' was that she was not allowed to make a wish for her own desires but only wishes for the sake of others, by granting Poof's request for waffles for all of them, a loophole was initiated. Cosmo held out his wand and poofed a raincloud of wiffle balls. The balls bounced around the hotel room and hit the hungover Timmy.

"He said 'waffles' not 'wiffles' you idiot!" Wanda shrieked, holding up her own wand and turning all the wiffle balls into waffles which then assembled themselves into five neat piles before being drenched by a pitcher of syrup that hovered above them. Wanda grumbled and sat down with her plate of waffles. She looked around nervously at her family, seeming to be afraid of them.

"Wanda, you always know how to make the best wiffle-waffles," Tootie said, trying to lift her spirits.

"Awe thanks sweetie," Wanda said.

Tootie herself was feeling nervous too and she seemed to pick up on Wanda's own nervousness but whether or not she actually consciously picked up on this nervousness was uncertain. Tootie herself had actually been awake for a few hours before the fairies 'woke' her, but said nothing. She had reached a conclusion in her thoughts that morning that perhaps it was best simply to be forthright, rather than to hide the truth. "You guys," she said, looking around the room. Cosmo, Poof, and Timmy continued to eat obnoxiously loud. "You guys!" She shouted.

Everyone stopped eating and gave her their attention. "I have an announcement," she said.

"Are you going on a diet?" Cosmo said, "Because you are getting fffffffaaaaaaaaattttt!"

Timmy looked at Cosmo, "What?" Cosmo asked, "Its true!"

Timmy Gibbs-smacked the back of Cosmo's head and gestured for Tootie to continue as he rubbed his temple (for his own head still hurt). "You guys," Tootie said (then pausing briefly), "I…I'm pregnant!"

Looks of astonishment and 'whaat?' flooded the room as Tootie smiled, for she was as happy about the news as she was nervous about the news. Timmy, in spite of the pain of his head, was exceedingly happy and the news brought nearly brought him to tears, but he kept himself tearless. The news melted Wanda's nervousness and she and Cosmo dashed forth to hug Tootie in celebration of the news.

Wanda was the first to let go and she dusted herself off. She looked around tried to open her mouth but initially could not speak. Tootie looked at her and Wanda felt strong enough to speak. "You guys?" She said, "I have some news too."

"Are you also going on a diet?" Cosmo asked, "Because you are getting ffffffaaaattt!"

This time Poof was the one to Gibbs-smack Cosmo and everyone gave Wanda their undivided attention. "I'm pregnant too," Wanda said softly.

At this news, Timmy began to cry which caused Poof to cry (Poof always trying to 'act as tough as Timmy') and everyone in the room began to hug each other. While group hugs were had, Wanda found herself unconsciously dodging hugs from Timmy. Alas, a great time was had by all as they celebrated the good news.

Suddenly the sky turned to rain and thunder was heard as Jorgen Von Strangle poofed into the room. "Congratulations!" he exclaimed, himself crying over the news.

"That can't possibly be the only reason you came," Timmy smirked.

"I can't come down to celebrate good news with my best friends?" Jorgen asked, "Alas you are right."

Jorgen put on his reading glasses, "How is it that we at the Fairy Council did not pick up on this pregnancy earlier?" he asked, "The one baby, who you call 'Poof', gave off enough energy but to have another should be noticeable! What magic have you been using?"

"None!" Timmy said, "This one must have happened naturally!"

"Naturally indeed!" Jorgen said, "Fairies have no sense of 'natural'!"

"Puh-leaze Jorgen!" Cosmo wailed gripping Jorgen's ankle, "Don't take this baby!"

"You two have done a good job corralling young Poof's magic," Jorgen said (brushing Cosmo off), "So you can raise this baby, you have the council's consent! But I will be taking young Poof as my apprentice!"

Jorgen grabbed Poof by his purple/black faux-hawk, "WAIT!" Cosmo and Wanda shouted.

In the turn of events and his headache, Timmy had somewhat zoned out when Jorgen arrived but he heard the news of his intent to take Poof. This remark, which he perceived as a threat to his family, snapped him into instinctual action! Mere seconds before Jorgen poofed away with Poof, Timmy grabbed Jorgen's ankle. As Jorgen poofed away with Poof, Timmy went with them!

A collective 'ACK!' escaped the lips of Cosmo, Wanda, and Tootie. They looked at each other for a long while before finally Cosmo spoke, taking another crack at the size of Tootie and Wanda's torsos, resulting in both of them slapping him. Wanda and Tootie decided that the best course of action, since they could not locate Timmy, Poof, or Jorgen anywhere having searched from Ustinkistan to Yugopotamia was to return to Dimmesdale. There, they got a house of their own (in secret) where they could provide for their children.

On a warm June day, both Wanda and Tootie found themselves in labor. They shared a hospital room, giving each other encouragement (and because Cosmo couldn't bear to watch). Wanda gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, as did Tootie, and then, to their surprise again, Wanda gave birth to a second daughter, twins.

Shortly after, perhaps under the influence of birthing drugs, Tootie announced her desire to return to school. She lamented that her family would not approve of her having a child out of wedlock, nor did she wish to subject her daughter to the same stigma. She asked Wanda to raise her child with her own daughters.

Wanda, also feeling loopy from birthing drugs, agreed. They then decided to raise the girls as humans that if Timmy and Poof were to return, it would be easier for them to be located. As the drugs wore off, Wanda produced a memory-eraser similar to the ones used by Jorgen but used to eliminate more specific memories.

With this device, Wanda rewrote the official birth certificates to indicate that all of the girls were hers' not Tootie's. Furthermore, the memory-eraser removed all memories of specific parenthood, allowing Wanda and Cosmo to treat all three girls like their own, without any fear of subjectivity or discrimination.

That day, Wanda and Cosmo, now living full time as humans, with Tootie settled down in Dimmesdale with their three daughters: Azura, Azrael, and Ashley.


	3. Chapter 3: Homecoming

Chapter Three: Homecoming

From the time of their birth to the current age had been sixteen years. Azura, Azrael, and Ashley had all grown into beautiful young girls who had begun to live as humans, not knowing that their parents were fairies. Tootie had finished her college achieving a degree in biology and business management and sociology, and had been given a well-paying job within the local park; she did, however, still return home every night to Cosmo and Wanda.

With the girls going to school now, Wanda had more spare time and could take a job of her own instead of being reliant upon Tootie and Cosmo for income. But she still liked to prepare dinner for the family every night, providing the best human food she could with as little magic as she could. Tootie changed out of her work clothes and sat down at the table across from the three girls. She sometimes tried to discern which one she had birthed, but could not and she concluded that was probably for the better.

Cosmo came in through the door and, as usual, threw his dirty work clothes on the floor. Wanda came up and kissed him on the cheek, "How was work today Sweetie?"

"Well first I was a fireman," Cosmo said.

A flashback came across with Cosmo on a ladder trying to get down a cat, "Come on down, no one's going to hurt you." He said, only to have his ladder ignite into flame.

"Then I was a fry cook," he said. The flashback shifted to Cosmo trying to talk burgers down from the ceiling only to have the restaurant catch on fire. "And then I was a doctor!" Cosmo said. The flashback shifted toward Cosmo in scrubs and holding a scalpel and trying to talk a patient down from a cabinet, only to have Cosmo's surgical instruments ignite.

Wanda rolled her eyes and hung up Cosmo's clothes as he sat down for dinner. At the table, the girls were bickering. "Mom! Azrael keeps kicking me!" Azura whined.

"I am not!" Azrael said, before kicking Azura again.

Ashley was too busy doing her nails to pay attention to the antics of her sisters. Each one of the girls had their own way of going about things, which made them unique. Azura was particularly fond of ballet, the flute, and fencing but had difficulty socializing; Azrael was always the wild child, a bully, but a soft spot for the outdoors; Ashley was vain and entitled, even though she received no more spoiling than her other sisters.

Wanda, Cosmo, and Tootie loved them all but kept in secret their parentage and the knowledge that two of them were fairies. This was accomplished by Wanda casting a spell over them shortly after birth which caused them to develop like humans, not grow wings, and only bare physical traits present in her and Cosmo, thus maintaining the illusion that they were triplets. The trio of parents had decided that when the girls were old enough, they would be told where they came from and what they were.

As was tradition before dinner, Tootie would ask that all six of them bow their heads as she recited, "Baruch atah Adonai, Eloheinu melech h'olam ha motzi lechem min ha-eretz. Ameen." A prayer she had been taught to by her parents and had wanted to pass down to her children. Cosmo and Wanda did not explicitly understand her motivation for saying the prayer, but kept silent out of respect.

After dinner, they found themselves encountering yet another surprise visit by Vicky. Surprisingly, Vicky was quite fond of her little 'nieces' (not aware that one of them was her actual niece) and spoiled them rotten. In fact, Vicky popped in at least three times a week, much to the chagrin of Cosmo, Wanda, and Tootie.

Vicky always allowed Azura to perform her newest technique for her again and again, then she would rough house with Azrael for a while, before finally providing Ashley with the latest in fashion. Cosmo and Wanda would go to bed earlier than the rest and cautioned Vicky to have the girls in bed by nine, but they were always in bed no earlier than eleven.

Tootie, while not participating in these escapades always stayed awake and watched the girls play with their 'auntie' while reading a book. Tootie was occasionally dragged into the rough housing or the board games, but she tried to keep her distance. She was also well aware of Vicky never putting the girls to bed on time, but said nothing, appreciating her sister's presence.

On this particular night, sixteen years and six months had passed by since Timmy and Poof were kidnapped by Jorgen. A storm cloud rumbled and the rain hit hard. Tootie made her bed nicely and insisted that Vicky spend the night, not wanting her sister to fall victim to the ill weather. Vicky, however, had already fallen asleep on the couch with all three girls in a close cuddle with her.

Tootie smiled and turned out the living room lights before heading up stairs, the thunder and rain boomed in the background. As she brushed her teeth, she turned the faucet on and much to her surprise a lightning bolt came through the faucet and thrust her up against the wall.

As she came to, she heard footsteps coming toward her. She also heard the distinct sound of her family's footfalls coming up to see her. But what they saw were two hooded figures carrying Tootie into her bed and tucking her in.

Tootie opened her eyes, sore from the lightning. "Sorry about that," the shorter hooded figure said.

"Who are you?" Tootie asked.

Suddenly a baseball bat smacked the taller figure on the head! Cosmo, the one wielding the bat, began to hit the figure mercilessly. "Hey! Hey!" The figure said, pulling his hood down, "It's me!"

Timmy Turner revealed himself to his family as Poof revealed himself to be the second figure, "I'm home," Timmy said.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tale of Azrael

Note: I apologize that writing this might take a while, I'm writing it out of chronological order (unintentionally) which is exactly as confusing as it sounds; in other words, I've finished the conclusion but have yet to finish the body.

Chapter Four: The Tale of Azrael

The family stood around Tootie's bedroom and gazed upon their newly returned family members. Everybody stood staring at one another and appeared to be waiting for another to speak first. Cosmo even, after smacking Timmy once more, dropped his baseball bat. Cosmo then backed up and took his place next to Wanda, who was holding the three girls who were gripped with a queer mixture of curiosity and fear. "Wanda," Cosmo whispered into her ear, "Pinch me. I see Timmy and Poof in Tootie's room!"

Wanda, not taking her eyes off the boys, pinched Cosmo. "OW!" Cosmo snapped, pinching her back. "Why'd you do that?!" Wanda snapped.

"In case you were dreaming!" Cosmo said.

Before their bickering could resume, Poof interjected, "You're not dreaming, it is us."

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Timmy, and Tootie all hugged one another and began crying in joy. Azura, Azrael, and Ashley all exchanged glances and were still unsure of how to respond. Vicky, who stood in the back, was the most dumbfounded and scarcely recognized Timmy, let alone Poof. Wanda swallowed and attempted to speak, which at first did not come, but finally did come, "Girls, this is Timothy, whom we call Timmy, and Tesla, whom we call Poof."

Azrael snickered at the nickname Poof, but Wanda elbowed her to shut up. Timmy shook their hands and all the memories of that special night sixteen years ago came flooding back. As the memories, and the realizations contained therein flooded his mind, Timmy's met with Wanda's and she smiled sweetly, equally remembering the night in question, having made peace with those events.

Azrael was particularly acute in picking up the feeling in the air, it was part of why she was such a tomboy because she could _always_ feel the emotion in the air, and she wanted to escape it. Her pink eyes focused on Timmy and she took in every detail of this newcomer. Brown hair, blue eyes, distinctive teeth, bowl cut, five o'clock shadow, pink colored shirt and leather jacket.

She then turned her attention to Poof: purple/black fauxhawk, purple eyes that were otherwise indifferent from Cosmo's, denim jacket, and a bit of a tan. But her eyes were drawn back to Timmy's who himself could not escape Wanda's gaze, and Azrael wondered what it meant. "Alright," Wanda said, "I think that's enough excitement for one night, we can discuss this in the morning."

Cosmo gestured to take the girls back to their bedrooms, while Wanda and Tootie escorted Timmy and Poof to the guest bedroom. Vicky, the forgotten character in this, still said nothing, going back to sleep on the couch. Nothing more happened that night and everyone, cautiously, fell back asleep. Everyone that is except Azrael…

She could never sleep at night due to two peculiar pains that always radiated within her shoulders. The doctors never found a cause and her parents never seemed to care. When her eyes landed on Timmy and Poof, it somehow reminded her of this pain. Furthermore, she was so fastidious of keeping clean that she could not sleep without having first brushed her teeth.

With everyone else safely in bed, Azrael quietly counted to 900 or fifteen minutes, to make sure the coast was clear. Her red eyes accustomed to the dark led her safely to the bedroom without making a single sound. She looked into the mirror and wet her toothbrush. As she lifted the brush to her mouth, she paused and studied her teeth closely.

Was her mind playing tricks on her or did her teeth look like Timmy's? She brushed her brown hair out of her eyes for a closer look. No, she had to just be seeing things she thought to herself. But there she saw the patterns again! Azrael washed some water into her eyes and then stormed, silently, out of the bathroom. She needed some time to process what was going on and there was one person she could trust to help her out.

Azrael slipped out her bedroom window, onto the roof and down the gutters before reaching her bike. She clicked the bike into gear and headed down the road. Dimmesdale was silent this early in the morning and luckily for her, it would stay that way at least another three hours, more than enough time to go where she was going and back.

A few minutes later, she reached her destination and parked her bike. It was a decrepit house, some place no-one in their right mind would ever live, yet it was this place that Azrael had found her sanctuary. She reached underneath the doormat and grabbed a key, she then lifted up the keypad next to the front door and typed in the six number sequence (6-1-18-9-5-17) for entry. She unlocked the door with the key and stepped inside, careful to return the key to where she had found it.

Creeping upstairs, she took care to say hi to Girlfriend the hairless cat and Dwayne the crow, though neither were awake. Azrael entered the bedroom and carefully sat next to the sleeping man. She shook him, "Not now mother," he mumbled, sucking his thumbs.

Azrael shook him more vigorously prompting him to turn over. She grumbled and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Wha, what?!" The man woke up accidentally head-butting Azrael.

"Oh!" the man said, putting his glasses on, "It's you Azrael, I thought it was FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS!"

Crocker convulsed as he said this but his eyes settled on Azrael, "Here for another one of your late-night, 'study sessions," he asked, "You know I haven't been your teacher for nearly eight years."

"When has that stopped you from 'teaching' me?" she flirted.

"Anyway, what can I do for you it's only…" Crocker said, pausing to check his clock, "Two in the morning?! This can only be the work of FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS!"

Azrael glared at Crocker and Crocker grumbled and got out of bed. He was wearing only spotted boxers and a tank top. His baldness had become more apparent lately, as had his hump. He lit a cigarette and went downstairs, "Want one?" he asked Azrael.

She nodded and happily took one as Crocker lit her. Downstairs in the kitchen, Crocker made some coffee. "Did you know that ever since mother died, I've been sleeping the whole night through?" He asked, gleefully, "That is until you showed up. Not that I protest!"

Crocker sat down at the dingy kitchen table and passed a cup of coffee to Azrael. "So what's going on?" He asked.

"It happened, just like you said," she said, "A man named Timmy showed up randomly in the middle of the night."

"Turner?!" Crocker gaped, "Really? I mean, yes, um finally!"

"I seriously thought you were just making up all those stories about him and my parents," Azrael said, "Yet there he was with 'Poof,' last night."

"And the pain in your shoulders?" Crocker asked, "How is that doing?"

"Still there," Azrael trembled, gripping her left shoulder, "How does that fit into this?"

"Everything my dear!" Crocker exclaimed, "I am going to need to get some biopsies off of your hump. Ehehheh!"

Crocker handed Azrael a scalpel, "I am going to need a sample scraped off of them every day for a week!" he said, jittering in excitement.

"Will you tell me what this about?" Azrael stammered.

"Yes, but listen closely!" Crocker said, gesturing for her to come in closer.

The morning rolled passed as Crocker entered into a lengthy discourse until time came and Azrael, having no time to ask questions, had to sneak back home. She just barely made it home in time for Wanda to come knocking on her door to wake her up. Azrael, feigning sleepiness, wandered downstairs to join her family for breakfast.

At the table sat silently Timmy and Poof. Across from them, Ashley was putting on make-up and Azura was reading a bug, pausing occasionally to get food out from her braces. Tootie stood in the kitchen leaning against the wall drinking her coffee, not saying anything but simply studying everyone that was in the room. Wanda was cooking flapjacks for everyone and she was humming to herself.

Azrael took care make herself seem more tired than she was. Although as she sat down, she perceived that she was acting to suspicious and needed to do something either to justify it, or ally any suspicion. She resorted to her usual prank of the morning, "Hey Azura," Azrael smiled.

"What?" Azura asked, looking up from her book.

"You've got something on you," Azrael sneered.

Azura, as usual, wanted to believe her sister, so she looked down. "MILK!" Azrael said, knocking Azura's glass of milk onto her lap. Azura flailed and squirmed, splashing some of the milk onto Ashley. "OMG!" Ashley said, standing up, "All. Over. My new dress!"

"Mom!" Azura whined, "Make Azrael stop!"

"Twerp," Azrael chuckled to herself, stealing part of Azura's breakfast, "It's your fault for not learning by now."

"Azrael! Stop picking on your sister!" Wanda scolded, "One of these days, it's all going to catch up with you!"

Azrael chose not to acknowledge what her mother was saying, for she really didn't care. Wanda taunted her daughter with not providing breakfast, but she found she could not abide by that for it went against her motherly instincts. Timmy and Poof sat across the table speechless unsure as to whether or not to intervene for they both had a healthy respect and fear of Wanda's wrath.

As Ashley stormed out to change her clothes, Cosmo walked in dressed in a suit. "Good morning ladies!" He proclaimed, kissing Azura and Azrael on the head and then Wanda on the cheek. He prepared to kiss Timmy and Poof but recoiled back, "Aaaah! Stranger danger!" He proclaimed and began to hit Timmy over the head with a baseball bat.

Wanda held back Cosmo back, "Cosmo! Its Timmy and Poof!" she said.

"Timmy? Poof?" Cosmo said, "Wanda, pinch me. I see Timmy and Poof in the kitchen."

Wanda pinched her husband, "It is Timmy and Poof you ninny!"

"That explains why they look like Timmy and Poof," Cosmo noted.

Wanda sat Cosmo down and gave him a plate of flapjacks, "So what are you doing today sweetie?"

"Well today, we decided to live out Philip's dream…we're opening a laundromat!" he said, "OOH FLAPJACKS OM NOM NOM NOM!"

The scene briefly shifted to Philip the Nickel sitting by a cash register at a laundromat. A man walked in with his suit and looked around the room confused before leaving. Then the scene focused back to Azrael's red eyes. 

'You'd swear he was a goldfish,' Azrael thought to herself, noting her father's stupidity.

"Oh dear!" Wanda said, "Look at the time! You girls need to go catch the bus!"

Suddenly the door burst open and Vicky showed up. "Looks like the girls' bus got cancelled again," Vicky said, she looked down and saw the spike-strip was still in her hand, she tossed it to the side. 

Wanda sighed, "Vicky, can you take the girls to school please?"

"Yes of course!" Vicky said, her face lighting up.

A few short minutes later, Azura, Azrael, and Ashley (with their backpacks) walked to Vicky's Prius and got inside. Ashley sat in the front and was always moving the rearview mirror to she could perfect her make-up, Vicky always promptly moved the mirror back to its original place. In the backseat, Azrael was always moving her leg over to Azura's side. "Aunt Vicky! Make Azrael stop!" Azura cried.

Vicky chuckled, thinking little of their bickering. Azrael continued these sorts of actions, as they helped distract her from the pain she was constantly in. "So Azzraeeelll?" Vicky said, "Word is you have a boyfriend! When do we get to meet him?!"

Azrael suddenly felt a bit frightened inside, for she was in a relationship but she hadn't told really anyone but maybe somebody saw her. Who?! Who?! Azrael panicked, her thoughts racing. She thought she had been super careful, "OOOOOHHHH!" Azura and Ashley chimed, staring at their sister.

"I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Azrael shouted and slumped backward.

"I was kidding sheesh," Vicky said.

They soon reached the school and Vicky dropped them off at the front entryway. Vicky then parked her car. As it happened, Vicky was the secretary at Chompy High School where the girls attended. It was a coincidence (as Vicky put it) that annoyed the girls, particularly Azrael, to no end.

As Vicky was parking, Azrael went to her locker. The pain in her shoulders was excruciating. All of the other teens in the school stared at her, for they were all very much afraid of her. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!" Azrael shouted, slamming a ninth grader into a locker.

The ninth grader, who was actually one of the few not looking at her, was mortified and he may have even soaked his pants. "Azrael?!" one of the hall monitors who heard the commotion could be heard in the distance.

Azrael let down the ninth grader and kicked another locker before leaving the school. She soon found herself in the nearby Dimmesdale wood, where nobody could find her. She sat on her favorite bench and lit a cigarette. At least the nicotine could help dull her pain.

At length, Azrael went over what Denzel had discussed with her: how Timmy Turner once had fairies but a night after he drugged him, he disappeared. Denzel was convinced that her parents were the fairies he had for so many years sought, but that Timmy's return would confirm it. He used this to justify the pain in Azrael's shoulders. It sounded delusional, yet it all made sense. Denzel just did not know why the fairies remained on Earth when they could return home, he concluded that they were waiting for Timmy.

Azrael still could not accept all of this as fact even though she had a profound…something for Denzel Crocker… With the last butt of cigarette in her mouth, Azrael was finally able to zone out for a minute or two.

In her daydream, Azrael flew throughout the hallways of her school casting all manner of curses and evil magic upon those who tormented her. Azrael had always been the outcast and it's why she developed such a tomboy personality. Her violent fantasy coming to a close, Azrael reverted to her human mind and remained in denial of what she might be and of Crocker.

When Azrael returned to the school, which she still did not know why she did, she found herself met by the principal and the school police. "What do you guys want?" she sneered.

"Azrael, everyone said you threw James Johnson into his locker," the principal said, "and we have the camera evidence of it too."

Azrael was placed into handcuffs, she resisted because she was humiliated and maddened by the reality she was living in. She kicked the one of the police officer's shins. She started yelling incoherently in anger as the lights around her began to flicker before finally the light fixtures burst. In the darkness, Azrael returned to her fantasy and something in her mind clicked along with the handcuffs as she was led to the Principal's office.

She received two weeks' worth of in-school suspension as well as a bi-weekly meeting with the school psychologist. Outside of school, Azrael had more private 'tutoring' with Mr. Crocker. Her grades began to improve, as did her demeanor towards her sisters. But between Crocker and her psychologist, a strange new reality took plant in her mind, one in which reality was her play thing.

Ultimately, she became so trusting of her psychologist that she came to terms with Crocker and comfortably admitted that the two of them were in a relationship. Unfortunately, this was not a legal relationship and her psychologist prepared to call the police on Mr. Crocker while she thought Azrael was in the bathroom.

Azrael stood calmly behind the Psychologist's chair as the phone dialed. "Yes, this is Miss San-ccheeezz!" the psychologist croaked as Azrael wrapped the phone cord around her neck. Azrael tightened the cord as Miss Sanchez and she passed out.

Azrael slammed Miss Sanchez' limp head onto her desk and stormed out. All around her papers were billowing and lightbulbs were bursting. Nobody would DARE threaten the one person on Earth Azrael cared about, they would obey her and Crocker all the days of their lives!

She continued her march down the hallway, a vending machine collapsing on top of a kid while lockers imploded. The hallway tiles ripped themselves from the ground and fell apart as Azrael marched toward the locker of James Johnson, blaming him for trying to end her relationship.

"Now then _twerp_! Let's see if you can fly!" Azrael jeered.

Behind her the police officers came up and shouted, "Freeze!"

Azrael turned around and smiled, she raised her hands (taking care to keep holding James Johnson by the ear). "Put the boy down!" one of the officer's shouted, aiming his gun at her.

"No," Azrael mouthed.

The Police Officer fired and the bullet went through Azrael's liver. So high was Azrael, on adrenaline, that she did not feel a thing, and it only served to fuel her belief that she was a fairy. Azrael turned around and was shot three more times, once in the kidney, and twice in the spine. She walked out of a window, stilly carrying James Johnson by the ear.

"You were the one who wanted me gone!" Azrael said, "Now you're going to see me fly!"

Azrael, so sure of her belief, walked off the edge of the school (four stories off the ground) and fell to the ground. In the air, she flipped over and her body conveniently cushioned James Johnson's fall, he was unharmed. But Azrael suffered with brain damage and was paralyzed from the waste down.

Miss Sanchez recovered from her injuries and detailed the accounts of how Azrael engaged in self-mutilation of her shoulders, was smoking, dating an older man (who was soon also arrested), and under the delusion of being a fairy. In the courts, Cosmo and Wanda persuaded the court to go easy upon their daughter, for she was just a girl.

Azrael was sentenced to live in a mental asylum where her condition worsened be for finally culminating in her death.

On December 1st, 2031, Azrael was laid to rest in the Earth by her family. They would never be the same with out her…


End file.
